


Attractive

by akanyanen



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Ryo is also easy, Uchi is easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Reposting.Completely unnecessary fic inspired by this picture: http://s252.photobucket.com/user/impynymph/media/UCHIISAWHORE.jpg.html?t=1250023440





	Attractive

Ryo honestly doesn't remember how it got into his bag. 

He first saw it in Yasu's hands while he waited to start the interview for Wink Up's October issue. 

"Uchi looks good in this!" Yasu told him, holding it up so Ryo could see the spread. 

"Ah, yeah," Ryo had agreed casually, turning away and decidedly did not look at Uchi's whore face and the black shirt hanging half off of him. 

Yasu flipped the page and Ryo could relax, just slightly, but even if he didn't see Uchi in the magazine the images were still firmly planted in his memory. Ryo couldn't not picture them, no matter how much he didn't want that to be all he saw.

Stupid, slutty Uchi. 

Yasu got up from the couch, leaving the magazine behind as he went in for his pictures. A few minutes later Yoko came out of his interview and Ryo took his place in the room, pushing the magazine out of his mind so he could focus on answering questions about the type of girl he likes, or what he thinks is manly about himself. 

He didn't see the magazine on the table when he came out, or while he was getting ready to go home.

~*~*~

 

Ryo collapses on the couch, reaching into his bag and feeling smooth, glossy paper against his fingers. 

He doesn't remember putting it in his bag (he doesn't want to remember, would be more accurate). 

Ryo opens it up, flipping past the new kids, and KAT-TUN, although he does pause for a second to laugh at Jin. 

He's just curious how the group picture turned out. That's all. 

It's an accident when the magazine falls open to Uchi's two pages. It also isn't his fault that Uchi is staring up at him with that face, it isn't attractive or anything (despite the totally inappropriate title). Ryo finds his eyes drifting down Uchi's chest, the thin shirt is pushed out of the way and his necklace is askew. 

 

"Ugh you're finally here," Uchi complains, coming out of the bathroom with a towel over his head and sweats on, nothing else, and Ryo's caught. 

He didn't even see Uchi's shoes in the entranceway.  
Ryo kicks himself for giving Uchi a key, especially when he sees Uchi's mischievous smile. 

"What's that, Ryo-chan?" Uchi asks, mock innocently, getting a glimpse of the page before Ryo can close it and toss it on the coffee table. 

"What does it look like, it's a magazine," Ryo says and his tone has 'leave-it-alone' stamped all over it. Even though he knows Uchi won't pay attention to it. 

Uchi picks it up and opens back up to the page Ryo was just on. Ryo doesn't squirm on the couch. 

"Were you going to jerk off to it?" Uchi asks, voice purposefully low and hot against Ryo's ear. It's sleazy but, somehow, it is working for Ryo. 

"Ha, right," Ryo laughs sarcastically, it'd be more effective if he wasn't staring at Uchi's neck and unconsciously leaning closer. 

"I think you were, pervert," Uchi scoffs, his hand sliding over Ryo's thigh.

"No," Ryo snaps, "you just looked like a whore in it."

Uchi pulls back, and Ryo's glad his hand is gone, this way his body won't betray him. 

"Please, at least my pants stayed on, hypocrite," Uchi hisses. 

"That was—"

"If I'm a whore, then you're a slut," Uchi's hand palms Ryo through his jeans and he moans, surprised by the sudden contact. 

"Fine," Ryo bites out, getting hard and trying not to push his hips up against Uchi's hand. 

"No, not fine," Uchi says, stopping. Ryo isn't surprised, but he is frustrated. 

"You can strip for two magazines but I have all my clothes on and I'm worse?" Uchi complains. 

"It's your face," Ryo mumbles, focusing on trying to silently encourage Uchi to move his hand. 

"What about it?" Uchi asks, a playful tone to his voice, while his hand moves up to undo the button of Ryo's jeans. 

"You just want me to tell you you're hot," Ryo complains. 

Uchi just grins and moves to straddle Ryo, pressing him back against the couch. 

"You can touch," Uchi offers with a slight tilt to his lips, grabbing Ryo's hand and putting it on his shoulder. 

Ryo laughs shortly, but it comes out strained. 

"You looked like," Ryo moans as Uchi gets a hand in his underwear, "someone was going to—Ahh." Ryo is unable to finish his sentence, absently sliding his palm over Uchi's chest and then down, the tips of his fingers curling over the band of his sweatpants. 

"Do you want to?" Uchi asks, biting his lip, voice low. 

Ryo groans as images start playing on loop: Uchi against a wall, over the table, here on the couch while Uchi muffles moans into Ryo's shoulder as he's fucked. 

Uchi takes that as a yes, disappearing into the bathroom for Ryo's (not so) secret stash of condoms and lube. 

He didn't realize Ryo got up off the couch until Ryo's shoving him against the wall when he comes out of the bathroom and shoving down his sweatpants. 

"Ow, that hurt!" Uchi snaps. Ryo ignores him and grabs the packet out of his hand. Uchi is still grumbling when Ryo's lips press a quick kiss to the back of his neck. The way Ryo's hand slides around his hip to curl around his cock while he murmurs things he wants to do to Uchi is possessive and has Uchi not minding the rough treatment so much. 

"You're such a brat," Ryo grumbles and Uchi grins, legs shaking from the grip Ryo has on him as he slides his hand up and down. 

"Mmm," Uchi says, his voice uneven, "but you like me."

"Don't push it," Ryo scoffs, pulling his hand away to tear open the packet of lube. 

Uchi doesn't respond, he knows the truth anyways; Ryo never was any good at lying (even to himself.) Uchi's hands press against the wall as Ryo's knee push his legs apart, his arm going around Uchi's waist while he slides a lubed finger into Uchi with his unoccupied hand. 

"Ryo," Uchi moans, turning his head and resting his cheek against the wall as a second finger joins the first, his motions getting faster. Uchi fists his hands to stop them from shaking, but he doesn't bother to muffle his moan when there's a third finger pressing in a few minutes later. 

He feels the light scrape of Ryo's teeth against his shoulder and makes a small noise. The wall feels cool against his forehead in contrast to the way Ryo's body feels hot against his. 

"Please," Uchi breathes, not caring that he sounds desperate, pressing the condom he fished out of his pocket into Ryo's hand. He bites his lip when Ryo pulls back and he can hear the rustle of the condom wrapper; Uchi shivers when he hears Ryo's jeans hit the ground.

It feels like its taking forever, but no one has ever accused Uchi of being patient. When Ryo's hand moves back to his hip and Uchi moans throatily when he feels Ryo press in. 

Uchi can hear Ryo's harsh breaths, can feel them against his neck, and can feel the push of Ryo's body against his. It's hot, even if his knee keeps hitting the wall when Ryo's thrusts in too hard. 

"Aah, touch me," Uchi whines, a little desperate but mostly turned on. 

"Demanding," Ryo complains, his voice breaking when Uchi pushes back against him. He does touch Uchi though, a hand stroking up and down his cock, unsteady and uncoordinated but enough for Uchi. 

Maybe it's the angle but Uchi's knees don't normally feel this weak or shaky, it could be Ryo's lips and tongue against the skin of his neck, leaving marks there that will linger. 

It seems like Ryo's in the same situation, his thrusts weaker and more erratic. 

"Move," Uchi says shakily. 

"What?" Ryo rasps.

"Couch, anywhere," Uchi says, voice breaking. 

They stumble back from the wall, Ryo's arm wrapped tightly around Uchi's waist as he maneuvers them backwards with little grace; he's too busy focusing on leaving another mark on the side of Uchi's neck.

Neither knows how they manage it, but Ryo finds the plush chair in the living room to fall back onto; he pulls Uchi even closer as he gets leverage to thrust up hard into him, his fingernails dig into the fabric of the chair. 

Ryo's hand grabs for Uchi's, gripping tightly over his wrists, holding them together, and controlling how fast he can pull himself off. Uchi moans at Ryo's next thrust, rolling his hips back and blinking away the sweat clinging to his bangs. 

"You're—" Ryo chokes out, thrusting harder and faster, his leg muscles protesting the effort. 

"Ryo," Uchi's breath hitches as he gets closer, leaning back against Ryo's chest and barely managing to press a kiss to his temple. 

Uchi's hands are unsteady but he manages to stroke almost in time with Ryo's thrusts. It helps that Ryo's distracted, his grip on Uchi's wrists relaxed, and isn't bothering to try and stop him.

It gets easier when Ryo slows down, Uchi can feel his muscles trembling against him and he takes over, rocking his hips faster and reveling in the groan it pulls from Ryo. 

"Harder," Ryo gasps, his head lolling back against the chair.

"Masochist," Uchi teases, but his voice catches, betraying the mocking tone he was going for. 

Ryo's response gets lost somewhere when he starts moaning, Uchi does listen to him sometimes. 

They move against each other frantically, getting closer and choosing not to talk in favor of coming, or maybe because they can't. Ryo does first, canting his hips up one last feeble time. It doesn't take long for Uchi to follow, he strokes frantically and his name, soft; almost inaudible on Ryo's lips has him following. 

They sit like that for a few minutes, chests heaving, until Uchi grimaces at the way their skin sticks together and he stands up slowly. He adjusts his sweatpants, sliding his leg back into it and untwisting them before he pulls them up. 

Ryo is still sitting in the chair, flushed and looking sleepy.

"If you fall asleep like that, I will take a picture," Uchi warns and Ryo manages to glare. 

Uchi flops on the couch while Ryo forces himself to get up and clean up. 

"It was that hot, huh?" Uchi asks, resting the open magazine on his stomach, when Ryo comes back into the room.

"Shut up," Ryo grumbles and wonders, once again, about his taste in friends.


End file.
